Par curiosité!
by mower
Summary: Levy décide de suivre un soir Gajeel, histoire de savoir où il va. Juste par curiosité... ou plus! Résumé un peu nul! Attention lemon.


On était le jeudi, le soleil commençait à se coucher laissant place à la nuit. Levy était toujours à la guilde mais, avait une attitude différente. Personne ne semblait la voir, pourtant elle était assise à une table assez exposée de la foule. Elle regardait Gajeel sans que celui-ci ne la remarque. Et quand il se leva elle fit de même, il sortit de la guilde et elle le suivi. Depuis quelques mois Levy avait remarqué que Gajeel partait un jeudi sur deux sans Lily. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé au petit chat noir s'il savait où il se rendait Lily avait répondu par la négation.

-Je sais seulement qu'il rentre très tard dans la nuit, avait ajouté Lily.

Alors, Levy avait pris une décision, elle allait le suivre. C'est pour cette raison que personne ne la voyait car, depuis quelque temps elle s'entraînait à lancer un sortilège d'invisibilité sur elle. Elle le suivait hors de Magnolia, là il s'enfonça dans la forêt, elle avait du mal à le suivre car, elle devait rester à une certaine distance au cas où il la sentirait. L'odorat des dragons slayers étant plus développé que celui des autres elle devait se méfier. Le trajet dura une heure et elle n'en pouvait plus, puis soudain elle entendit des bruits. Elle aperçut à travers le feuillage de la forêt une maison, ou plutôt un manoir d'où s'échappait de la musique et des rires. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Gajeel allait dans une maison close, elle sentait des larmes couler le long de ses joues et les essuya d'un geste rageur. Elle n'avait pas à pleurer, il n'y avait rien entre lui et elle pourtant, elle se sentait trahie. Au lieu d'écouter son bon sens et de faire demi tour pour pleurer tranquillement chez elle, elle décida de le suivre encore. Histoire de voir qu'elle genre de femme l'attirait exactement.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle se retrouva dans une grande salle, presque aussi grande que celle de la guilde, voir même plus. Il y avait des canapés et des fauteuils en cuir rouge disposés autour de tables en bois noir un peu partout. Au centre de la salle se trouvait un bar de forme cylindrique ou plusieurs hommes et femmes étaient assis et buvaient. C'est-là qu'elle repéra Gajeel, celui-ci parlait à une femme assez moche. Elle lui indiqua une porte qui se trouvait dans le fond de la salle et retourna servir ses clients. Levy suivait Gajeel, elle se retrouva dans un long couloir avec plusieurs portes, certaines étaient ouvertes et elle vit des choses qu'elle aurait préférées ignorer. Heureusement pour elle la chambre où se trouvait Gajeel avait la porte ouverte, elle entra et se cala contre une étagère. Elle ne fit pas trop attention au décor de la pièce alors que pourtant elle ressemblait exactement à la sienne, mais elle était trop occupée à regarder le dragon slayer. Celui-ci était assis sur le bord d'un lit à côté d'une femme en sous-vêtements orange qui étaient assortis au bandana qu'elle avait dans ses cheveux bleus. Levy enrageait, Gajeel allait voir cette trainée aux cheveux bleus et pas elle. _Mes cheveux aussi ils sont bleus_ ! Pensa-t-elle.

-Je lui ressemble assez à ton goût cette fois-ci ? Demanda la femme.

-Tu lui ressembles c'est vrai, répondit froidement Gajeel. Mais tu ne seras jamais comme elle.

-Tu sais trésor, je m'en fiche de ne pas être elle du moment que tu me payes quand même. Mais si jamais ça peut t'exister, tu as cas m'appeler Levy.

La vraie Levy ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise qui fit réagir le dragon slayer. Il leva la tête dans sa direction et se mit à renifler l'air. Soudain il se leva et fonça droit sur elle.

-Levy, dit-il dans un grognement qui n'envisageait rien de bon.

Gajeel était furieux ! Il n'avait absolument pas remarqué que la crevette le suivait. Heureusement qu'elle avait fait du bruit sinon il s'en serait peut-être même pas rendu compte. _Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?_ Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de l'île Tenro, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle et à tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Mais vu qu'il n'osait rien dire, il se payait des putes, mais ce n'était jamais suffisant. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait devant lui.

-Levy, dit-il avec frustration et énervement.

Il dut faire peur à la jeune fille car celle-ci poussa un petit cri et perdit son sort d'invisibilité. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et n'osait pas le regarder en face. _Tu as raison ! Surtout ne me regarde pas !_

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Levy ? Demanda-t-il avant de répondre lui-même à la question. Tu m'as suivi !

-J-Je...

-Tais-toi.

Son corps tremblait de peur et le sien de colère. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille sinon il ne répondrait plus de ses actes. C'est à ce moment-là que la prostituée qu'il était venu voir décida d'intervenir en se levant et scella le sort de Levy.

-Si tu veux je peux te laisser la chambre mais, il faudra que t...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Gajeel lui tendit une liasse de billet. Elle prit l'argent en souriant et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle. Gajeel se tourna de nouveau vers Levy et attrapa son menton entre son pouce et son index la forçant à relever la tête mais, elle détourna les yeux.

-Regarde-moi !

Elle leva timidement la tête vers lui et essaya tant bien que mal de supporter son regard furieux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Réussit-elle à dire d'une toute petite voix.

-Et qu'est-ce que je crois à ton avis ?

Elle ne répondit pas et détourna une nouvelle fois le regard. Gajeel était vraiment au bord de la crise de nerf. Est-ce qu'elle m'a suivi parce qu'on lui a demandé ? Dans ce cas qui aurait voulu savoir ? Lily ? Non il l'aurait fait lui-même ? Et qui, à par Lily voudrait savoir où je vais ? Elle ? Mais pourquoi ? Ses questions allaient le rendre fou ! Il voulait une réponse et il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne lui en aurait pas donné.

-Tu as intérêt à me dire pourquoi tu es là sinon...

-Sinon quoi ? Le coupa-t-elle.

Elle avait relevé la tête et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Non mais je rêve, ou cette crevette me défie ! Un grognement monta en lui. Il allait vraiment devenir méchant.

-Sinon, je deviens ton pire cauchemar ! Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Tu l'es déjà ! Répliqua-t-elle.

-Vraiment ?

Levy ne savait plus du tout ce qu'elle faisait, l'adrénaline montait en elle, lui évitant de pleurer, mais d'un autre côté elle avait peur. D'une de Gajeel, deux de ce qui allait ce passé, trois de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et qu'il la rejette. Et pour ne rien arranger il venait de lui demander s'il était vraiment son pire cauchemar. Si on entendait par cauchemar tous les fantasmes qu'elle faisait sur lui la nuit, alors oui il était son pire cauchemar. Soudain un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de Gajeel et Levy se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé tout haut. Rouge de honte elle détourna la tête et se précipita vers la porte en disant qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Mais Gajeel lui, n'était pas de cet avis, il bloqua la porte, la ferma à double tour et rangea la clé dans une de ses poches.

-Désolé petite, mais ce soir tu n'iras nulle part ! Tu m'as empêché d'avoir la jolie demoiselle de tout à l'heure. Il est donc logique que tu me rembourses.

-JOLIE ! Hurla Levy. Elle n'avait rien de jolie. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te rembourser tu n'avais cas pas la payer quand elle est partie.

-J'ai payé quand je suis arrivé et, repayait mais, pour la chambre cette fois. Et j'ai bien l'intention dans profiter ! Surtout que la femme qui se trouve devant moi est nettement plus jolie que l'autre.

-Laisse-moi sortir ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me retenir ici contre ma volonté ! S'exclama Levy.

-Tu veux parier ? !

Levy n'avait pas arrêté de reculer depuis le début de la conversation et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Elle se cogna contre le mur et n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. Gajeel avança encore jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent et que leurs visages ne soient cas quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Alors ? Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu me suivais ?

-Au départ je voulais seulement savoir où tu allais ! Dit Levy, complètement obnubilée par le corps massif et temps désir, qui se trouvait devant elle.

-Et après ? Pourquoi être venu dans la chambre ?

-Je voulais savoir qu'elle genre de fille t'attirait ! Répondit-elle avec hargne.

Elle se sentait humilié et triste à la fois, pourquoi allait-il chercher son plaisir avec une femme qui lui ressemblait plutôt qu'avec elle ? Encore une fois elle avait parlé à voix haute car, Gajeel répondit à sa question.

-Tu es trop fragile et innocente. (Nous sommes somme d'accord que c'est une excuse bidon pour ne pas lui avouer ses sentiments ! ! !)

-JE NE SUIS PAS FRAGILE ET ENCORE MOINS INNONCENTE !

-A bon ? Tu as déjà couché avec un homme ? Demanda-t-il en se traitant d'idiot dans sa tête.

Cette question laissa Levy sans voix, mais la colère commençait à monter en elle. Elle allait lui montrer de quels bois elle se chauffait. Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle pensait qu'il l'aurait repoussé, mais au contraire il l'agrippa à son tour par les épaules, rapprochant encore un peu plus leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, si bien qu'elle put sentir à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Elle le lâcha quelques secondes le temps de passer ses bras derrières sa nuque, quant à lui il glissa une main dans ses cheveux les attrapant dans son poing pour la forcer à incliner la tête et approfondir le baiser qu'elle avait commencé. Il se mit à marcher à reculons, l'entrainant avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur le lit. Il roula sur elle et pris la situation en main, Levy se laissa faire, elle était aux anges. Il lui enleva son haut et son soutien-gorge en même temps, puis il arrêta de l'embrasser pour la regarder. Il posa ses mains sur ses seins et se mit à les caresser. Il y allait doucement au départ mais, la frénésie le rattrapa et il se mit à les malaxer avec ardeur.

Gajeel n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était un rêve qui devenait réalité. Il se pencha sur l'un de ses seins et le prit dans sa bouche, il le suça, le mordilla encore et encore, savourant la texture de sa chair, le goût de sa peau. Les cris de plaisirs de Levy étaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il délaissa son sein pour s'occuper de l'autre et pendant ce temps, sa main descendit sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Il effleura, caressa sa peau douce puis remonta un peu plus haut sous sa jupe. Il gémit en sentant sa culotte déjà humide de désir, il fit aller et venir son doigt sur le tissu avant de l'introduire en elle. Pendant ce temps, Levy ne restait pas sans rien faire non plus, elle faisait glisser ses mains dans le dos de Gajeel, mais sa chemise l'agaçait car, elle ne pouvait pas toucher sa peau. Elle glissa les mains dans son pantalon pour retirer la chemise mais, se rendit compte qu'il ne portait pas de caleçon et décida dans profiter pour caresser ses fesses bien fermes.

-Je me suis peut-être trompé, gloussa Gajeel en sentant le contacte des mains de Levy sur sa peau. Tu n'es peut-être pas si fragile que ça finalement !

Levy rigola à son tour et lui mordit la lèvre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait visé juste.

-Et je ne suis pas aussi innocente que tu peux le croire ! Répliqua-t-elle.

-Comment ça ? Tu as déjà eu des expériences sexuelles ? Demanda Gajeel passablement énervé à l'idée que sa Levy ait pu avoir des relations avec un autre homme.

-Non plus. Mais tu sais, les livres ne parlent pas que de magie ou d'histoire.

Gajeel s'arrêta net dans ce qu'il faisait au grand désespoir de Levy, qui elle voulait qu'il continuât. Il se redressa, prenant appuis sur ses coudes puis la regarda droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire vicieux au coin des lèvres.

-Et tu en trains de me dire que tu lis des livres pornographiques ?

-Je préfère utiliser le mot érotique.

Gajeel enfoui sa tête dans le coup de Levy et éclata de rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Hurla Levy. Tu es vraiment un idiot ! Tout était parfait et toi comme d'habitude tu gâches tout !

Elle tenta de se dégager mais, Gajeel l'en empêcha.

-Désolé mais c'est trop drôle, dit-il entre de fous rires. J'essaye de m'imaginer la scène. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu te masturbes quand tu lis ce genre de livre.

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! Répliqua Levy en essayant toujours de se dégager.

La conversation avait pris une tournure assez humiliante pour elle. Bien sûr qu'elle se donnait du plaisir quand elle lisait ce genre de livre mais, elle savait très que si elle lui disait il voudrait savoir à qui elle pensait à ce moment-là.

-Raconte-moi de quoi ça parle ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

-Non !

-Aller soit sympa ! Raconte !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise !

-Je ne sais pas ! C'est quel style de récit ? De la domination ? De la romance ? C'est à plusieurs ? Ou seulement en couple ? C'est hétérosexuel ? Où tu peux aussi trouver autre chose ?

-Y a un peu de tout, répondit timidement Levy.

-Et c'est quoi tes préférés ?

-Tu ne seras pas !

-Dis-moi, répliqua-t-il en lui claquant les fesses ce qui la fit sursauter. Sinon je continue jusqu'à ce que ton joli petit derrière soit tout rouge.

-Tu n'oserais pas !

Deuxième claque et elle gémit malgré elle.

-T'aimes cela apparemment !

-Arrêtes-ça tout de suite ! S'exclama Levy les joues aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je vais te répondre ok ! J'aime bien les histoires de voyeurisme.

-QUOI !

Gajeel la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds puis éclata à nouveau de rire.

-T'es une vicieuse en fait !

Levy qui avait réussi à dégager un de ses bras le gifla, pas aussi fort qu'elle l'aurait voulu mais, assez par contre pour l'énervé. Il lui attrapa les poignets et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête. Elle essaya une fois de plus de se dégager mais échoua encore. Soudain elle sentit quelque chose de froid autour de ses poignets et quand Gajeel les lâcha mais qu'ils restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre, elle comprit qu'il avait créé des sortes de menotte grâce à du métal. Elle regarda Gajeel qui avait un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Elle voulut répliquer mais, il la devança.

-Si je vais oser ! Dit-il d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude. Et crois-moi, rien ne pourra m'arrêter.

Sur ses mots il la prit par la taille et la retourna comme une crêpe. Elle savait que si elle ne voulait pas vraiment faire cela elle n'avait cas lui dire et il la laisserait, mais au final elle en avait très envie. Il lui enleva sa culotte puis le jeta au sol avec les autres vêtements. Il se mit à lui caressait la nuque puis le dos, il descendit jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il malaxa entre ses mains donnant parfois quelque claque gentil qui faisait gémir la jeune femme. Il se pencha alors sur elle et commença à déposer des baissé un peu partout sur son dos, lui donnant la chair de poule. Tout en continuant d'embrasser sa peau, une de ses mains alla caresser la partie la plus sensible de son intimité. Levy commençait à avoir le souffle court et son coeur s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'un instant quand Gajeel la pénétra avec son doigt qu'il fit aller et venir en elle dans un rythme soutenu. Puis soudain Gajeel la retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu aimes ? Demanda-t-il sans arrière pensée.

Levy fit oui de la tête incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Gajeel se pencha alors sur elle et l'embrassa, baissé auquel elle répondit avec fougue.

-Moi aussi je voudrais te caresser, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Alors là, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela ! Il décida de la détacher et de voir jusqu'où elle irait. Il se mit sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, lui indiquant par ce geste qu'il la laisserait faire, mais apparemment Levy ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et fit apparaitre des cordes autour de ses poignets le ligotant à son tour. Elle se redressa ensuite sur ses genoux et passa à l'acte, elle déboutonna son pantalon et fit descendre la fermeture éclaire. Le rouge lui montait aux joues, cela allait être sa première fois et elle avait peur de si prendre mal, mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la crainte et elle finit par lui enlever son pantalon, il se retrouva nu à son tour. Elle avait déjà vu des hommes nus, mais seulement en image et certainement pas dans cet état. Le sexe de Gajeel était, comme dirait Natsu « gonflé à bloc ! ». Grâce aux livres qu'elle avait lus elle savait à peut-près comment si prendre, elle le prit en main et commença à le caressait, partant du gland et descendant jusqu'aux testicules pour remontait ensuite. Elle continua comme ça pendant un bon moment complètement fascinait par la sensation de pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Chaque mouvement arrachait un gémissement à Gajeel et pour la première fois elle se sentait forte face à lui. Elle décida d'aller encore plus et elle se pencha en avant, son odeur la grisa, c'était comme une drogue. Elle reproduit la même chose que ce qu'elle avait lu, elle donna un petit coup de langue sur son gland et sourit en l'entendant gémir un peu plus fort, elle allait vite prendre goût à ce genre de situation. Elle reproduit plusieurs fois l'opération mais ça n'était pas encore suffisant pour elle, elle en voulait plus ! Elle le prit alors dans sa bouche et commença lentement et le faire aller et venir en elle.

-Nom de dieu Levy ! S'exclama soudain Gajeel la voix très rauque. Tu veux ma mort !

-Je ne m'y prends pas bien ? Demanda Levy en s'arrêtant aussitôt.

-Non, c'est tout le contraire ma chérie crois moi !

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa pour le remercier, mais lorsqu'elle voulut se relever Gajeel passa les bras toujours attaché derrière sa nuque, l'empêchant de partir. Il prit un peu d'élan et la fit basculer sous lui.

-Hé ! Mais c'est de la triche ! S'écria Levy.

-Gihihi, tu croyais vraiment que ces cordes allaient m'arrêter ? ! Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son nez.

Il embrasa ensuite son front, puis chacune de ses paupières et joues, il continua avec le menton, le coup et enfin s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle, Levy le regarda et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Je sais ma chérie.

-J'ai un peu peur.

-Si tu veux qu'on…

-NON ! S'écria-t-elle, puis baisant la voix. C'est juste que je voudrais être chez moi plutôt qu'ici.

-Alors, rentrons à la maison. Répondit gentiment Gajeel.

Le trajet du retour fut rapide, Gajeel avait couru tout le long pressé d'être chez lui et de mettre Levy dans son lit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il ouvrit la porte tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller Lily. Celui-ci était roulé en boule sur un cousin du canapé et une couverture sur le dos.

-Tu aurais pu lui acheter un lit quand même ! Chuchota Levy.

-Oi la crevette, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Moi j'étais près à lui acheter un lit comme le mien ! C'est lui qui n'a pas voulu ! Murmura Gajeel.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre sans se rendre compte que la petite boule de poil avait les yeux ouverts et un sourire au coin des lèvres. Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, Gajeel ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à déshabiller Levy.

-Où en étions-nous déjà ? Demanda-t-il une fois nue à son tour.

-Je crois que nous en étions là, répondit Levy en l'embrassant.

Il répondit à son baisé avec tendresse, caressa ses seins ainsi que son vagin. Une fois sûr qu'elle était prête il la regarda droit dans les yeux et rentra en elle, essayant dit aller le plus doucement possible. Lorsqu'il buta contre son hymen il s'arrêta prit la main de Levy dans la sienne, celle-ci la serra de toutes ses forces. Il se pencha et lui embrassa le coup.

-Détend toi, lui dit Gajeel.

Puis il donna un grand coup de rein et sentit l'obstacle se déchirer, Levy poussa un petit cri de douleur et serra la main de Gajeel encore plus fort.

-Ca va Levy ?

-O-oui mais ça fait mal.

-C'est normal ma crevette, dit Gajeel ravit de voir que ce surnom la faisait sourire. Tu verras cela ira mieux après.

Il lui embrassa le front et se mit à bouger doucement en elle. Au début la jeune femme ne disait rien, elle ne sentait pas grand-chose puis elle commença à le ressentir en elle. Les frottements de son sexe contre ses parois intime lui donnaient de drôles de sensations qui la faisaient gémir.

-Gajeel, Dit-elle entre deux soupirs. Oh mon dieu !

Encourageait par ses paroles, son amant accéléra la cadence, il grogna à son tour. Il se sentait bien en elle, c'était doux et chaud, il lui attrapa les hanches pour pouvoir aller plus vite. Il entendit Levy gémir de plus en plus, il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Puis soudain elle renversa la tête en arrière et hurla son nom, Gajeel sentit son sexe se resserrer autour du sien, il donna un dernier coup de rein avant de la rejoindre au septième ciel à son tour. Il s'écroula sur elle à bout de souffle tous les deux, il roula sur le côté et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu crois que Lily nous a entendus ? Demanda Levy et cachant sa tête dans son coup.

-Au diable Lily !

Il lui fit relever la tête et embrassa avec amour ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime Levy.

-Je t'aime aussi Gajeel. Répondit la jeune femme les yeux embués de larmes de joie.

Elle posa la tête contre son torse et ils s'endormirent avec le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
